Le Murmure des Muses
by MortalDestiny
Summary: <html><head></head>Le retour à la vie n'est pas simple pour tout le monde. Certains tentent de reprendre pied, d'autres s'enfoncent dans le passé. Et au milieu de tous ceux qui souffrent, Mû, isolé, ne peut se tourner vers personne. Même quand les rêves prennent le pas sur la réalité et qu'une ancienne puissance tente de le faire faillir...</html>


Bien le bonjour !

Malgré le temps, malgré l'absence, malgré la tempête... Je suis encore là, mouhaha !... Pardon ._. Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout régulière, je suis désolée. En plus, j'attaque de nouveaux trucs sans avoir fini mes autres projets, je suis vraiment nulle... J'espère que, malgré tout, ce premier chapitre pour cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Cette fois-ci, c'est Mû et les Atlantes qui vont en baver sous ma plume ! J'ai essayé d'améliorer mon style d'écriture pour être moins "brouillonne", mieux détailler certaines émotions ou autre, j'espère que ce serait plus clair pour vous et que vous apprécierez cette différence ! Le titre en lui-même n'a vraiment rien à voir avec l'histoire (enfin...), mais je l'aimais bien et comme je fonctionne à l'instinct... Voilà !

Disclaimer: Est-ce que je dois véritablement présenter M. **Kurumada,** le créateur de cette magnifique série ? Donc oui, à part l'histoire en elle-même, rien n'est à moi. Même l'histoire atlante vient de la mythologie, c'est triste.

Fini le blabla ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1: Prélude à un changement**

* * *

><p><em>Après avoir détrôné Cronos, le Dieu du Temps qui avait lui-même prit la place de son père Ouranos, ses enfants se partagèrent les tâches qui leurs incomberaient par la suite. Zeus, le benjamin, devient le "Seigneur du Ciel" et il élu résidence au sommet même de l'Olympe, au plus proche des cieux, d'où il pouvait tout voir et tout diriger. Hadès devient le "Seigneur des morts", le gouverneur du Tartare et il hérita du sombre monde souterrain, enfouit sous la terre des mortels, d'où il devrait gérer les âmes des décédés. Poséidon, enfin, devient le "Seigneur de la Mer" et son domaine aquatique s'étendait sur la surface du monde où son élément délimiterait les zones de vie des hommes. Toutefois, Zeus avait quelque chose de plus : un Temple terrestre où il allait régulièrement, ce qui menaça de créer des dissensions entre ses aînés, qui ne bénéficiaient pas du même traitement, et lui. Il choisit ainsi d'offrir la même garantie à ses deux frères et leur octroya un domaine sur Terre où ils pourraient s'installer s'ils le souhaitaient.<em>

_Pour Poséidon, ce lieu fut l'Atlantide, un archipel situé au-delà des colonnes d'Hercule. Un pauvre petit village de paysans existait déjà sur cette terre et parmi ses derniers se trouvaient la belle Clito. Jeune orpheline aux cheveux aussi sombres que son passé, elle vivait sur la montagne centrale de l'île et le Dieu, après plusieurs jours passés à l'observer, en devient amoureux. Il s'en alla courtiser la demoiselle sans lui cacher pour autant sa véritable nature et elle répondit favorablement à ses avances. Alors il éleva autour de leur demeure une enceinte formée de murs et de fossés remplis d'eau qui les coupèrent du monde pour vivre auprès de son épouse mortelle sans s'inquiéter de l'extérieur._

_Les premiers enfants de Poséidon naquirent de leur union, ceux qui deviendront par la suite les gouverneurs de l'Atlantide pour leur père. Ils furent également les premières personnes qui furent appelées « _les Atlante_s »…_

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

L'herbe était magnifiquement verte sous ses pieds. Quelques arbres se balançaient paresseusement, à la limite de son champ de vision. Bien plus loin devant lui, il apercevait quelques pierres grises sur lesquelles se reflétaient cruellement la lumière du soleil, vestiges d'une ancienne construction qui n'existait plus que dans les souvenirs des plus anciens qu'ils tiraient eux-mêmes de leurs ancêtres. Il détourna légèrement les yeux, blessé par la luminosité trop forte de cet endroit. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lever la tête, il pouvait sentir l'astre solaire qui se dressait fièrement dans un ciel quasi dénué de nuages, ce même astre qui percutait durement la roche et qui lui brûlait désagréablement les épaules. C'était une belle journée de printemps comme on pouvait les aimer, une de ses journées où l'on ne voulait pas travailler, une de ses journées qui semblaient n'être qu'un avant-goût de l'été ensoleillé qui s'annonçait. S'il tendait l'oreille, peut-être pourrait-il percevoir le chant de quelques oiseaux ou encore le bourdonnement d'insectes qui se prélassaient joyeusement autour des fleurs qui embaumaient les lieux. Mais à l'instant où il se fit cette remarque, ce fut un autre bruit qui se fit entendre.

- Mû...

S'abritant les prunelles, il regarda à nouveau en direction des ruines. Une autre personne s'y asseyait calmement, attendant certainement qu'il la rejoigne. Il n'avait pas besoin de plisser davantage les yeux pour reconnaître l'épaisse chevelure bouclée et ses mèches vertes qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul être de sa connaissance. Lentement, son corps se mit en marche dans sa direction. Sous ses pieds, l'herbe crissait étrangement mais quelque chose semblait lui interdire de regarder ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce curieux bruit et il continua d'avancer. Malgré la lumière encore vive, il pouvait désormais distinguer plus nettement le visage du Pope qui le regardait venir à lui en silence. Le Grand Pope d'Athéna, celui qui l'avait élevé et celui qui l'avait défié également pour avertir leur Déesse lors du combat contre Hadès en personne. Il ressentit un faible pincement dans sa poitrine. Son maître et l'homme qui avait en face de lui ne se ressemblait décidément pas. Oh Dieux, depuis quand Shion avait-il cette lueur insolente dans le regard ? Cela semblait si... Eloigné de celui qu'il connaissait. Tout comme cette jeunesse retrouvée, ce corps de jeune adulte. Pourtant, l'aura et le charisme de Shion étaient toujours identiques à ceux qui l'impressionnaient quand il était enfant. Pourquoi lui semblait-il donc si différent ?

L'ancien Bélier ne portait pas sa tenue de fonction. Le vêtement qu'il avait sur lui semblait être un mélange de style atlante et grec, une longue tunique de tissu noir brodée d'or et une large ceinture qui marquait sa taille au point de la faire paraître trop fine. Le haut, lâche, ne couvrait guère ses épaules et son torse alors que des voiles très fins servaient de manches. Le tout s'arrêtait un peu en dessous du genou. Ses jambes, presque outrageusement dénudées, se terminaient par une paire de spartiates simples. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette tenue... Ou plutôt, il avait du mal à concevoir qu'un homme comme lui pouvait se permettre une telle tenue. Et pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans pouvoir se rappeler où. Mais cette vision de Shion qu'il avait en face de lui ne collait pas avec le Shion mature qu'il avait vu gouverner le Sanctuaire.

Il s'était arrêté sans en avoir conscience, à quelques mètres à peine de celui qu'il appelait respectueusement "Grand Pope" malgré ses années d'apprentissage à ses côtés. Il n'y avait étrangement plus le moindre bruit autour d'eux, comme si la nature elle-même se taisait pour les laisser en paix. Il avait la gorge désagréablement sèche. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné ? Etait-ce le manque de pudeur dont semblait faire preuve son aîné ou son regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il se tenait juste là, les bras ballants le long du corps, incapable du moindre geste. La scène lui semblait tellement irréelle...

- Qu'as-tu ? Demanda Shion d'une voix pourtant douce.

Cette même voix qui avait marqué son enfance. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son maître s'était toujours montré doux. Oh, il ne lui avait passé aucune erreur et il était exigeant avec lui, mais sans pour autant être mauvais et brutal comme d'autres maîtres avaient pu l'être. Il l'avait poussé continuellement dans ses limites afin qu'il se dépasse et qu'il apprenne toujours davantage. Et lui avait tout fait pour ne pas le décevoir dans ses attentes.

- Approche donc mon enfant.

Mais au lieu d'obéir, Mû recula légèrement, provoquant un nouveau bruissement dans l'herbe. Le bruit lui parut assourdissant à côté du silence qu'il y avait eu juste là. Une nouvelle fois, il se retient de regarder à ses pieds pour savoir ce qui pouvait être aussi bruyant sous ses pieds. Le pincement dans sa poitrine s'était accentué, son corps s'était tendu. Et il s'entendit répondre durement:

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Le vent se leva soudainement, faisant volter des mèches parme devant son visage et tentant de soulever leurs habits. Il eut une grimace devant la brutalité de l'élément qui semblait se déchaîner d'un coup sur eux. Malgré le souffle puissant qui les entourait et menaçait de dévoiler un peu plus son corps, Shion se leva avec calme. La lueur qu'il avait qualifié plus tôt d'insolente avait disparue, remplacer par une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: la tristesse. S'il prononça d'autres paroles, l'air les emporta avant qu'il ne puisse les entendre. Sans bouger, il vit son supérieur se détourner et commencer à s'éloigner, le laissant seul. Ne venait-il pas de le repousser après tout ? Ses prunelles se fermèrent pour ne plus le voir et il savait qu'il n'effacerait jamais cette douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à son maître. Il aurait pu s'excuser, courir pour le rattraper, lui demander pardon... Et surtout, oh oui surtout, lui dire qu'il n'aurait pu rêver d'un autre père quand celui qui l'avait élevé l'avait fait avec tant de droiture et d'honneur. Il aurait pu lui dire tout cela, lui expliquer à quel point ses enseignements avaient toujours guidés sa vie quand il n'avait plus été présent, lui dire de quelle façon il avait tenté de lui ressembler en grandissant, lui dire à quel point il avait été fier de l'avoir eu comme maître. Il aurait pu lui dire ça mais il savait que c'était trop tard, qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit. Son regard accrocha le dallage de pierres qui composait le plafond au-dessus de lui et il passa de longues minutes, comme interdit, à les contempler. Il faisait de plus en plus souvent ce rêve ses derniers temps. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, son maître et lui, mais le dialogue était la réplique exacte de celui qu'ils avaient eu il y a des années de cela, quelques heures seulement avant que Saga n'assassine Shion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en rêvait toujours d'ailleurs, ni même la signification des autres éléments qu'il pouvait voir dans ses songes. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il savait qu'il était encore tôt. Le plus raisonnable à faire était de se tourner sur un côté (1) et de se rendormir avant qu'il ne soit une heure assez décente pour pouvoir préparer le petit déjeuner. Pourtant, son corps se décala vers la gauche et il se redressa pour poser ses pieds sur le sol glacial avant de se lever lentement. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

Les gestes banals du quotidien prirent le dessus sur son corps et il se mit en mouvement de façon quasi-automatique. Enfiler une tunique-robe aux couleurs délavées (2). Tirer ses draps et les agiter un peu avant de les replacer correctement. Taper un peu sur ses oreillers pour leur faire reprendre leur forme. Contourner le vieux lit pour ouvrir l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et repousser le volet de bois qui tentait de retenir la lumière de l'extérieur. Prendre une gorgée d'air frais… Et frissonner un peu sous le froid. Bien que vivant au Tibet depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il ne s'habituait pas complètement aux températures quotidiennement proches du négatif. Il referma la fenêtre pour récupérer un châle rouge qu'il jeta sur ses épaules avant d'enfin quitter l'endroit qui lui servait de chambre. Tout en marchant, il attacha ses cheveux avec un lien de cuir pour ne pas qu'ils viennent obstruer sa vision : il était prêt pour cette nouvelle journée. Vivant quasiment seul dans les lieux, il avait aménagé le rez-de-chaussée en lieu de vie et s'occupait juste assez des niveaux supérieurs pour ne pas qu'ils soient abandonnés. Il fit d'ailleurs halte au centre de la tour et leva les yeux vers le gigantesque plafond, laissant son regard courir le long de l'escalier qui reliait chaque étage tel un serpent glissant entre des anneaux. Il pouvait sentir la sérénité des lieux et la forte personnalité des anciens habitants de la tour et il avait toujours trouvé ce contact rassurant, comme si une force mystérieuse veillait sur lui. Il sourit et reprit sa route.

Il passa devant la chambre que son apprenti occupait et en trouva la porte entrouverte, comme bien souvent. Le plus jeune aimait se balader dans les anciennes pièces et fouiner dans les vieux livres jusqu'à pas d'heures et ce n'était pas rare qu'il laisse sa porte ouverte quand il allait s'allonger un peu. Il la ferma sans troubler le silence de la bâtisse et gagna la petite cuisine. Le feu de la veille ne s'était pas totalement éteint, il souffla doucement sur les braises pour le raviver et mit de l'eau à chauffer avant de sortir dehors. Comme toujours, le paysage des montagnes qui s'étendaient en face lui coupa le souffle autant qu'il le ravissait. Et pourtant, il avait toujours autant de mal à croire qu'il pouvait vraiment le voir comme avant ! Le retour à la vie avait pour le moins été… Brutal. Comment accepter de recommencer comme si de rien était ? Comment pardonner à ceux qui avaient fautés ? Comment « vivre pour soi » ? Ils n'avaient été élevés qu'en guerriers, comment pouvaient-ils vivre en sachant que la guerre n'était plus ? Outre la douleur physique et les blessures psychiques qui avaient traversées leurs corps, ils avaient dû affronter une réalité qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : la paix. Et c'était presque aussi effrayant qu'une armée de Spectres qui venaient frapper à votre porte pour vous demander du thé (3).

Ils étaient tous affectés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, quel que soit le « camp » auquel ils avaient appartenus. Aldébaran, si brave et si bon, n'avait pas souri une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu. Les bras continuellement croisés, il toisait chaque personne qui approchait de son Temple avec un regard glacial, même ceux qui comptaient autrefois parmi ses amis. La réaction de Saga avait été bien plus… Surprenante ? Non, ce n'était guère étonnant quand on y réfléchissait bien. Avec tous les péchés qu'il portait, pouvait-on décemment lui accorder un pardon véridique ? Lui, l'homme qui avait causé une guerre, ordonné de nombreux morts et versé le sang de leur Déesse, comment pouvait-il obtenir un pardon ? Rien qu'un retour à la vie… Le soir-même, il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Oh, il n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Apparemment, lors de l'entretien individuel que Saori avait tenu à accorder à chacun de ses hommes pour les aider à accepter son retour (4),il lui aurait demandé le droit d'expier ses péchés sur l'île de Kanon, là où un ancien chevalier des Gémeaux aurait vécu un long moment il y a quelques siècles de cela. En vérité, ce n'était pas du tout surprenant qu'il décidât de ne pas rester ici où il ne se serait pas passé un jour sans qu'on ne lui rappelle ses fautes. Mais le geste restait assez choquant pour autant. Kanon, quant à lui, occupait toujours le troisième Temple sans sembler prêter attention à ce qu'on disait de lui. Pourtant, tous savaient qu'il rejoignait de temps en temps son frère. Et tous se demandaient s'il n'allait pas repartir chez les Marinas un jour ou l'autre.

DeathMask, de son côté, avait été sanglant. Oscillant entre colère et envie meurtrière, il passait beaucoup de temps au douzième, où l'un des autres assassins du Domaine Sacré tentait de le canaliser. Et quand ça ne marchait pas… Et bien disons que les rues d'Athènes étaient très calme depuis quelques mois. Aiolia, lui, n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher mais tout à reprocher chez les autres. Simple vengeance de celui qui avait été traîné dans la boue pour son lien du sang avec un pseudo-traître. Malgré tout, lui aussi se trouvait blessé : Aioros, de retour également, était désormais plus jeune que lui et ce qu'ils avaient toujours partagés semblait brisé. Comment renouer avec un être qui ne vous a pas vu grandir ? Comment accepter cette jeunesse, lui qui avait été leur aîné ? Les deux frères avaient besoin de temps, pour se retrouver comme pour trouver une place bien a eu dans cette nouvelle vie. Shaka ne semblait pas perturbé du tout pour sa part, mais il devait être dur de réussir à le perturber. Il avait aussi ses torts mais il était en paix avec lui-même contrairement à tous les autres. Dohko et Shion avaient un peu plus de mal. Comme Aioros, ils retrouvaient un corps qu'ils avaient perdu – ou presque – avec le temps. Pourtant, contrairement au Sagittaire, ils avaient déjà vu leur vie s'écouler normalement. Cette nouvelle jeunesse était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose car elle les forçait à vivre encore plus longtemps loin des camarades qu'ils avaient aimés. Et l'Atlante avait dû reprendre ses fonctions malgré ses années de services, ce qui en faisait marmonner certains comme quoi il était juste là pour rattraper le retard laissé par Saga… (5)

Milo réagissait comme il avait toujours vécu : en fonçant. Déjà sur son ex-à-nouveau-meilleur-pote pour lui dire sa façon de penser, l'engueuler un long moment puis lui pardonner avant de recommencer ses reproches et de le pardonner une nouvelle fois. Et puis en vivant, tout simplement. Pourtant, il avait lui aussi ses moments sombres. Ses jours-là, Camus descendait chez lui et personne ne pouvait accéder au Temple de la journée… Pour sa part, Shura s'enfonçait dans un fanatisme religieux qui en devenait dérangeant. Certes, il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Athéna et la servir le plus fidèlement possible et ce n'était qu'à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances qu'il l'avait trahit en suivant Saga. Mais son retour sous les ordres d'Hadès l'avait profondément marqué et il se sentait comme souillé par l'attaque interdite qu'il a finalement dû utiliser. Il tentait donc de se racheter en poussant à l'extrême son abnégation pour leur Déesse, au point d'en négliger ceux qui étaient jadis proches de lui. Camus, lui, affichait le même air d'indifférence que Shaka, mais il n'y avait après tout pas grand-chose qui pouvait troubler – du moins en apparence – le français. Nul doute qu'il en souffrait aussi, bien qu'il ne le dise pas. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Milo, peut-être pour se faire pardonner par ce dernier. Enfin, comme son voisin, Aphrodite semblait bien indifférent à ce retour et comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait : avec mépris pour ceux qu'il jugeait inférieur et narcissisme concernant sa propre personne. Mais là aussi, ce n'était qu'une façade de protection face au mal qu'il avait accompli et au sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Ce n'était pas pour rien que DeathMask passait son temps chez lui et qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux régulièrement quand le Cancer ne se contrôlait plus…

Le jeune homme soupira doucement. Oui, ses collègues avaient durement été touchés par ce retour, et il n'était pas en reste de son côté. Oh, on pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal pendant toutes ses années, mais qu'avait-il véritablement fait en vérité ? N'avait-il pas sciemment tourné le dos au Sanctuaire pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, refusant de s'approcher de celui qu'il savait être un traître mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas dénoncé ? N'avait-il pas abandonné tous ses devoirs pour revenir comme une fleur au moment où une victoire se dessinait pour Athéna ? Des fautes, il en avait commise, et elles étaient aussi graves que celles des autres. Il n'était pas un « traître » confirmé, comme pouvait l'être Aphrodite, DeathMask ou Saga, mais ses choix avaient coûtés la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Car s'il était intervenu, s'il avait dit la vérité dès le départ… Il ne se trouvait pas « plus digne » que les autres d'être de retour. Bien entendu, il était heureux que sa Déesse ait intercédé en leurs faveurs suite à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elles, mais de là à devoir vivre encore… Il doutait que le temps puisse effacer les péchés. Alors il préférait vivre à Jamir, ce lieu qui l'avait abrité pendant des années, ce lieu qu'il avait protégé bien mieux que sa propre maison, ce lieu si loin de tout et surtout loin de ceux qui étaient comme lui, des surhommes ressuscités on ne sait comment. Et puis, cet endroit était plus calme pour élever un enfant. De plus, il revenait régulièrement au Sanctuaire pour son travail sur les armures, il n'était pas autant isolé qu'il l'avait été dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait donc pas abandonné son rôle comme le Gémeau en titre. Il cherchait juste à se racheter à sa manière…

Il revient lentement à l'intérieur de la tour qui avait abritée des générations d'Atlantes aux multiples talents qui avaient marqués l'histoire des Guerres Saintes avec leurs capacités et qui n'accueillait aujourd'hui plus que deux jeunes hommes aux prouesses inexistantes et aux pouvoirs plus banals. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur des glorieux guerriers qui avaient vécus ici par le passé. Pas encore. Peut-être un jour… Mais ce n'était pas avec trois Atlantes qu'on pouvait redonner sa gloire à un peuple qui n'existait presque plus. Il chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit tout en finissant de préparer son thé du matin : hors de question de commencer à déprimer sur ses erreurs, il n'était pas là pour ça, s'étant même juré d'avancer sans regarder en arrière. De plus, une longue journée l'attendait, ce n'était donc pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail tout en avalant la première gorgée de son breuvage et s'employa à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ses rêves qui le tourmentaient en boucle furent repoussés dans son inconscience. Il étouffa ses doutes, se débarrassa de ses pensées négatives et oublia les sentiments qui lui comprimaient la poitrine. Un léger sourire prit place sur son visage quand il posa enfin sa tasse dans l'évier. Il devait réveiller Kiki. Puis la journée commencerait véritablement.

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

- Concentre-toi sur ton Cosmos. Tu dois aller à l'intérieur même de ce corps étranger. Tu dois tout sentir : l'infime brin d'énergie qui y subsiste, la lente pulsation de sa vie qui s'écoule, la plus petite plaie qui trouble son essence et la chaleur de sa substance. Ce n'est pas un simple bout d'armure : elle a une conscience qui lui est propre et ton rôle est de t'harmoniser avec elle si tu veux pouvoir la réparer.

- J'ai l'impression que vous parlez d'un être humain…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas constituée de chair qu'une armure n'est pas vivante. Elle sent chacune des caresses qui se posent sur son métal. Elle fusionne avec l'énergie de celui qu'elle trouve digne pour l'aider à monter en puissance. Et elle se fait blesser pour nous protéger quand nous en avons besoin, tout comme elle pleure la mort de ses précédents porteurs. Voilà pourquoi du sang est nécessaire à sa réparation : c'est le prix que nous devons payer pour compenser ce qu'elles subissent pour nous. Tu comprends cela ?

Kiki hocha la tête bien qu'un air dubitatif resta affiché sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas contredire son maître mais il avait encore du mal à ressentir l'âme des armures. S'il était en avance concernant ses capacités psychiques – aidé par sa participation, bien que relative, à la dernière Guerre Sainte -, il n'était pas encore au point concernant son travail de réparateur d'armures. C'était également pour cette raison que Mû lui refusait toutes réparations, même les plus bénignes. Il assistait à toutes celles qu'effectuait son maître mais il ne pouvait pas encore le faire seul. Pas tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à entendre les armures. Alors il recevrait, comme la tradition l'exigeait, un coffret d'outils qui lui servirait tout au long de sa longue vie, et il versera son sang pour sa première réparation (6). Même s'il rêvait de prouver sa valeur au Bélier en titre, il savait également que seul lui pouvait décider de quand il serait prêt pour cette nouvelle étape de son apprentissage. Alors il refrénait son impatience et tentait au mieux de répondre à ses attentes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son Cosmos qui parcourait le gantelet d'une armure en argent que son maître était occupé à restaurer.

Mû continua de lui donner ses instructions au fur et à mesure de la leçon, tentant de le guider correctement et d'être le plus clair possible. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le petit agneau qu'il savait tout à fait capable et compétent. Le jour où il prendra sa place arrivera bien vite, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour apprendre et comprendre les notions qui lui manquaient encore. Et avec la paix dont ils bénéficiaient désormais, il avait largement le temps de parfaire son apprentissage. Au moins, cette résurrection était profitable dans ce sens : contrairement à lui, Kiki n'aurait pas à apprendre seul les arcanes des Béliers et à tester les limites de son corps pour connaître ses capacités, il serait là pour le guider et il prenait sa tâche très à cœur.

- Mû ?

La voix d'un de ses collègues le tira de ses observations bien trop prématurément à son goût. Faisant signe au garçon d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, il se releva souplement pour aller à l'entrée de sa demeure. Voulait-on lui demander l'autorisation de traverser son Temple ? Il trouvait la pratique un peu vieux-jeu, surtout en temps de paix. Qui aimerait donc être dérangé tous les quarts d'heure pour laisser passer ses voisins ? Surtout que, n'étant pas là la plupart du temps, ses camarades savaient très bien qu'ils pouvaient passer sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque permission. Il glissa une mèche plus courte derrière son oreille pour la faire tenir en place avant de plisser les yeux pour les habituer à la lumière plus vive de l'extérieur.

- Tu voulais me voir Dohko ?

- Oui, je voulais profiter de ta présence pour te demander quelque chose.

L'Atlante ne répondit pas mais son Cosmos s'était déjà rapproché de l'armure que portait son vis-à-vis pour la sonder. Bien que les combats avaient cessés, certains chevaliers s'entraînaient toujours régulièrement de manière à s'occuper un peu, quand d'autres n'étaient pas en mission en dehors du Domaine Sacré. Aussi, malgré le travail qu'il avait - on ne répare pas toutes les protections d'une armée en quelques jours, surtout après une telle guerre -, il n'était pas rare qu'on vienne lui demander de regarder à nouveau une armure qu'il avait préalablement réparée. Étonnement, s'il décela quelques écorchures sommes toutes minimes, rien n'était assez important pour qu'on vienne le déranger pour cela. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre, son intérêt éveillé.

- J'aimerais pouvoir rendre sa cohésion aux chevaliers d'or, Shion m'a donné son aval pour cela. Serait-il possible pour toi de venir à l'arène demain ? Je voudrais réunir tout le monde pour tenter de discuter autour de quelques combats.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Oh, le but était noble, certes, mais l'idée en elle-même était mauvaise. Tous les réunir ? Ce n'était déjà pas réalisable en soit, Saga n'étant pas dans le coin immédiat et refusant certainement de les approcher. Rendre leur cohésion aux Golds ? Il aurait fallu qu'ils se soient déjà unis par le passé pour que ce soit possible. Dohko vivait encore avec le souvenir de ses premiers camarades avec qui il avait jadis tissé des liens forts et qui étaient malheureusement décédés lors de la guerre. Mais eux ? Ils n'avaient pas véritablement grandit ensemble, bien que quelques groupes d'amitié aient pu se créer. Au contraire même, ils s'étaient divisés au point de s'entre-tuer par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir ce genre de cohésion entre eux, impossible. Quant à combattre les uns contre les autres, cela lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de réveiller des querelles qui étaient loin d'être cicatrisées et de stigmatiser encore plus les traîtres alors qu'ils tentaient de faire amende honorable. Non, l'idée n'était aucunement bonne, bien qu'il puisse comprendre les raisons de ses aînés à vouloir tenter d'établir une paix entre eux. Mais c'était bien trop utopique de penser qu'ils pouvaient y arriver…

- Si cela te fait plaisir, répondit-il.

- Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! On se retrouve demain sans faute alors hein ?

Son collègue lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un air tout à fait joyeux avant de reprendre sa route. Sans doute avait-il dans l'espoir de leur parler un par un en montant de manière à tenter de les convaincre de venir. L'idée était absurde, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à refuser ça au plus ancien chevalier en service du Sanctuaire (7). En plus, quelque chose lui disait que Shion allait suivre cette initiative de très près en espérant également qu'ils puissent souder un peu plus les plus forts soldats de la Déesse de la Sagesse. Il leva vaguement les yeux jusqu'au Palais du Pope qui surplombait tous les Temples du Zodiaque.

_« Il devrait descendre pour parler avec nous de temps en temps… »_

- Maître ? Interrogea derrière lui la voix encore enfantine de Kiki qui avait certainement entendu toute la conversation avec sa curiosité habituelle.

- Nous restons là ce soir. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour que tu recommences l'exercice, décida-t-il.

_« Nous verrons bien comment cela se passera demain… »_

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•`

La nuit était tombée lentement sur la Grèce, une fraîcheur toute relative s'installant à l'intérieur des vieux bâtiments qui se dressaient encore dans le Domaine Sacré. La journée s'était enfin achevée et il pouvait goûter à la quiétude du lieu maintenant que son apprenti était couché. Malgré tout, son front était plissé, comme soucieux, et son nez n'arrêtait pas d'inspirer l'air comme pour y déceler une faible odeur de renfermé. Mais il arrivait à peine à sentir celle de la poussière. La pièce, bien qu'étant peu souvent utilisée, était régulièrement aérée pour éviter que le mobilier ne s'abîme. Il avait un peu de mal à se dire qu'il était dans « sa » chambre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce comme telle. Pour lui, c'était encore et toujours la chambre de Shion, tout simplement. Au début de sa nomination, le jeune Pope avait continué de dormir ici, vu qu'il avait toujours le Temple à sa charge. Avec les décennies et l'âge, il avait cessé cette habitude, si bien que le petit Mû avait passé les premières années de sa vie presque entièrement au Palais. Ce n'était que quelques mois avant que Shion ne meurt qu'il avait commencé à venir ici avec son maître qui voulait lui faire prendre conscience de ses devoirs en tant que futur chevalier. L'apprenti avait dormit dans la chambre qui lui était réservée et qui était désormais occupée par Kiki et le Pope avait dormi ici. En fuyant le Sanctuaire, Mû n'y avait plus remit les pieds avant le retour d'Athéna. Même maintenant, il avait du mal à accepter que cette pièce soit la sienne, préférant Jamir au Sanctuaire. Rien n'avait d'ailleurs changé en termes de décoration dans le Temple depuis son précédent propriétaire...

Il secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit de manière à pouvoir regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Dans ce Temple, il avait parfois encore tendance à se sentir comme l'enfant qu'il était avant et à accepter durement d'avoir été séparé si tôt de son maître qui représentait tout pour lui. Presque comme un père... Et pourtant, d'une nature fonceuse, il y a avait eu cette dispute ce fameux soir et ses mots qu'il avait toujours regretté de prononcer. Ses mots qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus effacer et pour lesquels il ne se serait jamais excusé en vérité. Il avait blessé Shion avec toute la vigueur que pouvait l'avoir un gamin de son âge. Quelques heures à peine avant que Saga ne devienne Pope...

Un soupir lui échappa et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour observer le jeu de lumière de la lune sur le plafond qui le surplombait. La nuit avait tendance à faire ressortir ce qu'on réussissait à éloigner la journée. Mais il était un chevalier maintenant et n'avait pas à se laisser aller à de la nostalgie. Ne s'était-il donc pas promis de ne plus regarder en arrière pour se concentrer sur l'avenir ?...

L'herbe était d'un vert éclatant. La bise, légère, semblait louvoyer entre ses brins pour agiter les pétales des fleurs qui y poussaient. Le parfum de ses dernières montait par à-coup jusqu'à lui. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le chant d'un oiseau dont il ne reconnut pas l'espèce. Il aurait bien aimé s'asseoir là, au milieu de ce champ enchanteur, afin de laisser le temps passer en l'oubliant. A ses pieds, il pouvait apercevoir quelques insectes qui vaquaient à leur vie sans se préoccuper de celles des autres. Sans médire sur le compte des autres comme savait si tristement bien le faire l'espèce humaine. Oui, il aurait voulu s'asseoir pour oublier le temps, oublier le passé et le futur, pour ne penser plus à rien. Il leva lentement les yeux. Aucun bruit autre que ceux fait par la nature ne s'était fait entendre mais il avait perçu un changement dans l'atmosphère de ce lieu idyllique. Il n'était plus seul. Au loin, flamboyante sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil, se dressait de vieilles ruines près desquelles était assis une silhouette. Son corps se mit en marche par automatisme. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec lui.

Sous ses pieds, la verdure émettait un crissement étrange et non-naturel. Il aurait aimé regarder ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle réaction mais il ne le devait pas. C'était une certitude bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où elle venait. Son regard restait désespérément fixé sur l'homme qui l'attendait. Une tunique noire brodée de fils d'or, un vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu porté par son aîné et qui ne lui allait pas, à ses yeux. C'était tellement éloigné de sa fonction, comment Shion pouvait...

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Ce n'était pas Shion qui se trouvait devant lui. Les cheveux, d'apparence aussi lisse que les siens, étaient plus longs, tressés en une natte compliquée et surtout d'une couleur complètement blanche bien que ce ne fut pas un vieillard qui lui faisait face. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat doré qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses points de vie sur une peau mate qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un membre de son peuple. C'était un Atlante, à n'en point douter, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il plissa doucement les yeux.

- Bonjour Mû. Je m'appelle Lam. Assied-toi, nous avons à discuter tous les deux...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Sur la droite en fait. Il s'endormait toujours sur le flanc droit en vérité pour se réveiller couché sur son flanc gauche. Ses journées étaient toujours mauvaises quand il se réveillait autrement. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé couché sur le ventre, la guerre avait commencé le soir-même, c'est pour dire. Généralement, quand il se réveillait sur le dos comme aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire qu'il allait accepter quelque chose contre son gré.

**(2)** Certaines personnes au Sanctuaire s'étaient étonnées de voir qu'il portait ce genre d'habits plutôt féminin. Il faut dire que les Atlantes étaient un peuple ancien avec des traditions bien marqués et ce genre de tunique faisait partit de leur garde-robe de façon quotidienne. Cela ne l'empêchait bien sûr pas d'enfiler un pantalon par-dessous la plupart du temps. Et puis, vu les tenues grecques, il doutait qu'on pouvait sincèrement lui reprocher la façon dont il s'habillait.

**(3)** Pour leur défense, les Spectres avaient fait la connerie de détruire la réserve de thés de Rhadamanthe, grand buveur pendant la journée - l'alcool venant la soirée - de ce breuvage, comme tous les anglais. Ils avaient tentés de cacher leur faute en tentant d'en trouver d'autres et étaient donc venu au Sanctuaire pour leur en demander sans songer un seul instant qu'ils ne seraient pas forcément bien accueillis. Ils avaient faillis déclencher une nouvelle guerre d'ailleurs, mais les chevaliers étaient un peu sur les nerfs et n'avaient de toute façon pas été très diplomates. C'était le Juge lui-même qui était venu récupérer ses hommes, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas su la fin de l'histoire.

**(4)** Malgré son caractère de princesse, Saori avait fait des études de psychologie. Autant dire que ce n'était pas sa spécialité, vu la façon dont elle les motivait au combat. Cependant, c'était une bonne action de sa part que de tenter de leur parler à tous en privés. Même si certains avaient été tendus tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Saga...

**(5)** En vérité, Saga avait très bien tenu son rôle de Pope, malgré ses délires schizophréniques. C'était bien dommage que cette maladie lui ait gâchée la vie, il avait un très bon potentiel.

**(6)** Encore une obscure tradition qu'il perpétuait malgré tout. Le maître taillait un coffret dans un bois noble qui serait baigné trois fois dans de l'essence de fleurs et il créerait aussi les outils qui serviront à son élève dans de l'ivoire qu'il aurait chargé de son Cosmos. C'est un cadeau précieux qui montre le statut de réparateur d'armure qui est conféré à celui qui possède un de ses coffrets. L'Atlante réparera ensuite une armure en versant son propre sang en offrande. Ce serait peut-être d'ailleurs la seule fois il verserait son sang lui-même vu qu'il demande généralement au porteur de l'armure en question de le faire pour accomplir la réparation et voir sa valeur. Mû était très jeune quand il a reçu son coffret des mains de Shion, mais il faut dire qu'il avait toujours été intimement lié aux âmes des armures...

**(7)** En plus, il s'était réveillé sur le dos ce matin. Fichu rêve.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! A la prochaine fois ? ;)<p> 


End file.
